esimfandomcom-20200223-history
Stock company
Investing in a stock company You can invest in a stock company and try to earn money with this, you can earn money by dividends paid by the stock company, you can also earn money by buying shares cheap and selling them for more expensive prices. Buying & selling shares You will have a special place inside the company where you can see other shareholders' offers and edit yours from her Altho you can see Latest transactions from her Risk You must be aware of who you trust. Many people will create stock companies but they may not know anything about economy. In this module you can easily win or lose money. It's the same as in the real world. Fraud Fraud actions and all actions which end up stealing from Stock Companies will have further and really hard punishments. Shareholders' laws Shareholders' panel gives 2 options. The first one is the sack proposal which costs 1.00 g and gives the shareholders the option to vote if they want the current CEO to stay or not. It’s a kind of “impeachment”. It takes at least 50% of the votes for the sacking of the CEO. Second option is to propose CEO in case the seat is open. It’s like Elect President proposal for congress. Company assets You can buy a company from Companies Market or just donate the Company through Donate company button. When you get on the companies market you will have the option to buy a company for the Stock Company you are a CEO of. You can also Donate Money to a Public Company even if you don't have any shares. As for products and raw materials, you can get them into a public company only by buying through Product Market. Managing stock company Creating company from scratch Firstly, you have to be level 10 to create/open a Stock Company. By creating a company you automatically become the CEO of it. Then you go to My Places> Shares Here you have the option to create a company or to “play” with the shares you already possess. As you can see, you must pay 100 gold. 50 gold goes to the game and 50 goes inside your company as starting funds. Issuing shares The CEO can propose "issue poll". He sets the total amount of shares he wants to create, and the price. These shares, if the poll is positive, are posted on the market with the voted price. In case that the CEO wants to change the price, he has the option to edit it. A poll will start again and shareholders will be asked about this change. Paying dividends There is an option on CEO panel which you can pay dividends to the shareholders with. As CEO you choose the total amount of gold you want to share. A poll is created where shareholders can vote. If it's positive then every share takes: total amount/total shares of companies. Dividends can be paid whenever the CEO wants and proposes it. There is no limit. Splitting shares CEO can split shares on his panel. Your shares must have a minimal value of 2g and it costs 'X' golds. When CEO clicks on "Split shares" a law automatically starts and every shareholder gets a notification that they can cast their vote. Law lasts for the next 24 hours and there must be more than 75% shares cast to finish it. Staff Roles There are 4 different staff roles in a SC which are as follows: * Accountants: they are allowed to buy/sell currency and handle Monetary Market * Company Managers: they are allowed to manage companies, their job is to set salaries, check raw material etc. * Salesmen are in charge of product market related functions of a stock company. Their job is to sell or buy products, raw materials etc on the market. * CEO: the head of SC. His job is to pay dividends, hire staff mentioned above. CEO also has many other powers like share split, CEO can request banned player's shares removal from SC. Here is how CEO Panel looks: FAQ *Do I get xp when I vote on a proposal which is posted from CEO? Like Congress xp? No you don’t. *How can I put a company inside my stock company? You will have the option to buy companies when you go to the Companies Market. *Can I sell my shares? Sure, you have the option to sell them at any price you want. *How safe is this module? Nothing is safe in life. However, we added laws that won't let CEO’s steal from companies, but you must still be careful of who you give your trust. *Can I buy such a company? You don’t have the option to buy it like at the company market, but you can still take the majority of the shares and control the company as CEO. In this way you have bought it! 'How do I delete shares of a banned/dead player?' *You are able to request selling shares of users which are inactive and perma banned. You can request by sending a message to Staff profile page in any server or to a SGO in the given server. *'There are a few conditions required:' :: 1. That you are a shareholder or CEO. :: 2. A user in your SC is permanently banned. :: 3. A user in your SC is inactive for 20+ days :: 4. The user has shares. Inactive players - Inactive shares can be sold after the citizen has been inactive a minimum of 20 days. Players Perm Banned By Moderators - Permanently banned shares can be sold after the citizen being inactive a minimum of 7 days. :: 5. The shares are not owned by 100% banned/inactive players. Category:Economy